


Strange Love

by Smut-can-666 (phan_trash_1)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:59:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9444236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phan_trash_1/pseuds/Smut-can-666
Summary: Dan and Phil are dating. They have a very sexual relationship. Every one of their fans on YouTube wants to know all the details about it all. They try to keep it from their fans' prying eyes.





	

I moan out as he kisses and nips at my neck. He picks me up and sits me on the sink in the bathroom. I bite my lip as he unbuttons both of our pants and slip them off. He thrusts into me and I arch my back, moaning. My back feels the cold mirror and I start going to kiss his neck. With every thrust into me, I blush harder and harder. Soon, i feel myself getting close. "Phil, I'm close," I moan out as I bite my lip hard. He nods and then i cum hard, shaking and panting hard.

He cums after me and then pulls out slowly. He slumps on the ground and sighs. He looks up and smiles weakly at me. "Was that fun, Dan?"


End file.
